


Real Eyes and Realize

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Pietro realize your feelings for each other.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff & you, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/You
Series: Marvel [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 29





	Real Eyes and Realize

“Y/N! Watch out!” You hear someone yell. Before you could even register what was going on, you were being held by Pietro, your best friend, and was set down. It seems like you were still in the forest where the fight was taking place, but you were some distance away.

“Piet! What the hell! Get me back there, you guys need help.”

“No, you almost got shot.”

“Yeah! That’ll happen when we’re on missions!” You tried to walk past him, but he stopped.

“Y/N, please.” He was giving you that puppy dog look that you hated oh so much.

“Ugh. Fine!” You throw your hands up to surrender, “I’ll just wait here.” Pietro winks at you and then speeds away. Damn him. Damn yourself for loving him.

You then see Steve being thrown into the air and land not far from you.  
He groans as he gets up. He dusts himself off and sees you, “Why-”

“Pietro.”

“Ah. Say no more. I think we got these guys on the ropes anyway.”

You scoffed, “Keep telling yourself that, Cap.” You watch as Steve runs back towards the fight. You listen in as the action continues. It sounds like they do have everything under control. You begin to pace around some boulders until you hear a branch break. You immediately took out your gun and pointed it to where the noise came from.

“Woah! Woah! It’s me!” Bucky comes out with his hands in the air.

You rolled your eyes, “Jesus, Bucky! Would’ve been nice for you to say something before I shot your face.”

“Sorry” He muttered, “Anyway, Speedy wanted me to come get you. We’ve taken over." 

"Right.” You walked over to him and linked your arm with his, “Let’s get going then Terminator.”

When you met up with the rest of the team they were all waiting for you two in the quinjet. 

“Everything okay?” Pietro asked.

“Other than Y/N almost shooting me in the face, yeah. Everything went fine.”

Pietro smiled and shook his head. You pat his shoulder and sat down next to Wanda. He then followed and sat next to you. You leaned one his shoulder and closed your eyes. 

When you woke up, you found yourself in your bed back at headquarters. Like he knew, Pietro walked in.

“Oh, good. I was going to wake you up.” He was carrying a plate with and a glass of water, “I brought you food.”

You smiled and took the plate and glass of water, “Thanks, Piet." 

"I’ll be back, alright?” He kisses your head and leaves. Moments later, Wanda walks in.

“Y/N, can I speak with you?”

You nod as you put the glass and plate onto your bedside table, “Of course, Wanda. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Well, I know you love my brother." 

Your eyes widen, "What? That’s ridiculous. He’s my best friend. He’s-”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him. I used to see that look on my mother whenever she looked at my father.” You felt your cheeks heating up, “You don’t need to be embarrassed.” Wanda giggled, “Pietro looks at you the same way. You’ve seen him look at you. I know you have.”

You shook your head, “It’s just wishful thinking.”

“Y/N, stop.” Wanda took held your hands, “My brother cares about you. A lot. And not just because you’re his best friend. He l-”

Pietro walks in with a bag of chips. He stops, “I interrupted something, didn’t I?”

“Not at all, brother.” She leaned in and whispered in their native tongue, “If you don’t tell her I will.” Pietro rolled his eyes and nodded. He then smiled and handed you the bag of chips. 

“So, movie?”

* * *

The movie you two decided on was Crimson Peak. You’ve never seen it before, but it looked interesting. When there came a point where things became a bit too scary for your liking, you began to cuddle up to Pietro. He had no complaints about this. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and watched you instead of the movie. You turned your head and your faces were really close to each other’s.

You felt your cheeks heating up again, “I-um-why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason” He stroked your cheek, “Do you have a problem with me looking at you, printessa?”

You shook your head. Pietro then began to lean into you. His lips ready to kiss yours and then-

BANG! Your bedroom door slams open and Tony comes in, “Come on kiddos! We’re going out!” You scooted away from Pietro.

“Um, where are we going?” You ask.

“To the club! We’re going to celebrate our victory today!”

“Tony, I really don’t-”

“Nonsense, Y/N! You’re going! You too speedster!” You and Pietro didn’t move from your spots. Tony looked annoyed, “Come on! Put on your dancing shoes! Let’s go!” You two then got up, put on your shoes, and followed Tony. 

You and the team entered a club. The music was pounding in your ears. The place smelled of sweat and alcohol. Clint noticed your discomfort and tapped you on the shoulder. He asked you if everything was okay and you simply replied that clubbing wasn’t your forte. 

“You’ll be fine, kid." 

  
"How did it go?” Wanda asks her brother in Sokovian.

“Nothing happened.” Pietro muttered.

“Unbelievable! You had your chance-”

“I know! We were going to kiss, but Stark interrupted us! She hasn’t even looked at me since then.” Pietro’s head drooped, “Maybe it was a mistake.”  
Wanda facepalmed, “You are the most oblivious-no. Nevermind. Go to her and ask her for a dance.”

“I don’t want to dance to this music.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Pietro watched as his sister disappeared into the crowd. As the music faded and a slow song began, that’s when Pietro took his opportunity. He walked over to you at the bar. You just slammed down your second shot.

Pietro cleared his throat, “Um, Y/N. May I have this dance?”

You looked to Clint who gave you two thumbs up, “Sure.” Pietro took your hand and led your to the dance floor. He then twirled you around. You smiled as he put his hands on your hips and you put your arms around his neck. He was staring at you. You looked down at your feet avoiding his eyes. You felt his fingers cup your chin and lift your head.

“Please, look at me.” Pietro whispered.

You shook your head, “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m afraid of what I’ll see.”

“Y/N, look into my eyes and tell me what you see.” You did so. You saw how his eyes softened. You saw compassion.

“I-I don’t know…”

“Fine. Do you know what I see when I look into your eyes? I see kindness. I see compassion. I see…love.”

“Pietro-” You didn’t finish your sentence because Pietro’s lips were on yours. He was kissing you. You were kissing him! 

You two broke apart. Pietro leaned his forehead on yours, “I love you, Y/N”

“I love you too, Piet.” You said back.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!” You heard Tony’s voice coming from the speakers.

“Oh no.” You muttered.

“LET’S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO Y/N AND SPEEDY HERE BECAUSE THEY _FINALLY_ CONFESSED THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!” A bright light settled on you and Pietro. The people surrounding you began to cheer and applaud. You hid your face in Pietro’s chest. You were on a new level of embarrassment. You felt Pietro’s chest vibrate as he laughed.  
He lifted your chin up to him again and he kissed you again. The people around you cheered even more. 

You pushed him a little bit, “Stop that. This is so embarrassing.” You chuckled.

“Why? I’m just showing everyone how much I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Alright! Now that that’s finally accomplished, LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” Tony yells into the microphone. The music is loud and pounding into your ears again. You two head over to the bar again. Wanda gives you two a big smile and winks.

“Remind me to thank my sister later.” Pietro tells you.

You give him a confused look, “Thank her for what?”

He smiles, “I’ll tell you later.”


End file.
